


I’ll be your mirror

by orphan_account



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Cody is sleezy but not with Darby, Its soft and uncomfortable just how I imagine Cody’s and Darby’s friendship to be, M/M, kinda soft at some parts, last year stuff, misunderstood Darby And soft man Cody, pre slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21623278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Darby isn’t sure what he’s expecting from Cody Rhodes but this wasn’t it
Relationships: Darby Allin/Cody Rhodes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	I’ll be your mirror

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not Going to Be a Good Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21603157) by [TheVampireLucinda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVampireLucinda/pseuds/TheVampireLucinda). 



> I had a hella lot fun with this so I hope you guys enjoy and btw a lot of the contract stuff is inaccurate so don’t come for me also this work was heavily inspired by the fanfic I tagged so check that out too

Darby isn’t used to getting out this early and it’s barely 12 pm. He had forced himself up at 10 am an even deadlier time to get ready and dragged himself out of the house nonetheless driving himself to this way too fancy restaurant. Then again anything above McDonald’s is fancy to Darby. Its like the stereotypical millennial restaurant with uncomfortable seats and vintage decorations scattered around. Darby takes a good guess that Cody loves eating here, he takes another guess that he probably forces the rest of the elite to eat here. 

Darby doesn’t know much about Cody, he’s a good wrestler and a even better businessman and something about that combo puts Darby on edge. He has this thing about him that Darby can’t pin point, maybe he just doesn’t know Cody that well but Cody is two different people. Cody who interacts with people that he doesn’t know, he carries a heavy smile and loads of cologne and could possibly take anyone out if wanted. The other Cody is the one that Darby has only seen glimpses of, always with the elite or if he sees a puppy everything changes. Darby can’t describe it but he understands why the bucks, Adam and Kenny love Cody but something is itching at him to see both sides. 

Then again Darby’s never been the smartest so maybe he’s just been too deprived of adrenaline lately. 

There’s a few people here and there when he finally forces himself to look for the man of the hour. A mother and daughter duo here and a couple over there but they all regardless looked at him. He could feel the stares hell a blind man could feel the stares. He almost wants to shout at them to look away, there’s nothing wrong with him. Especially nothing wrong with him when he paints half his face as a skull. He won’t let others discomfort ever shape him again. That doesn’t stop the bubbling anxiousness in his chest as he tried his best to look for Cody. 

God how is looking for someone with bleached hair and rich suits so hard to find? 

A way too loud gasp leave his lips when he feels a firm hand on his arm. He turns swiftly already starting to struggle in the new found grip but is greeted with that heavy smile and his head turnt to the side. He doesn’t even notice how heavily he’s breathing till Cody’s talking and he has to force himself to listen. 

“ Darby, you okay?” 

His lisp is ever so slightly present and it’s a reminder that Cody is just well Cody. Cody isn’t someone he has to dress up and impress he’s already done that in the time leading up to this. He should be relaxing not with tense shoulders especially not with his main focus on the fact Cody’s hand moved to grip his shoulder. He must feel how tense Darby is because he has some concern on his face and Darby hates it. It looks weird on his face because his eyebrows are knitted together and his cheeks puff out whenever he gives out that frown.

He’s studying Cody’s face so blindly that he doesn’t even notice Cody ushering him to their table till he finally feels Cody remove his hand. A cup of water is pushed in front of him, and he finally discovers the courage to answer. 

“ Yeah, yeah I’m fine” 

His throat sounds all scratchy and embarrassing because he’s sure his voice also managed to crack a few times. Something that surely should have been left behind in his teenage years, he has to distract himself by drinking water in order to ignore the memories that pop up just from mentioning his younger years. Those years were never the kindest for him. And Cody can show as much regards to Darby as he wishes but somewhere Darby knows that Cody and him had very different childhoods. 

He doesn’t even bother to look at Cody somehow he knows he has one of those profesional looks on, you know the ones like when your parents would get upset with you? That one. Except Cody isn’t his parent and this is on a much higher level, he briefly wonders if he can just go and not think about it. He imagines everyone’s disappointment and it stops him, the lingering thought of Cody’s frowning face has a say in it as well.

Its not till he’s looking up from his water does he realize how quiet everything’s gotten. He finally pitches a glance to Cody and he’s looking through the menu, it’s cycle. He skims one page, licks his finger, turns the page and repeat. It isn’t till Cody glances up at him with a playful smile that Darby retreats to his own menu. He swears he’s burning all red and it’s too hot and man he really shouldn’t have worn the blackest skinny jeans at this time of the year. 

He’s stuttering over himself again when he’s ordering and the waiter laughs well he attempts to hide his laugh but it’s still obvious. And it’s not like Darby isn’t used to it but in front of Cody it’s just so much worse. Who wants to even offer someone a contract when they’re all red and a stuttering idiot in front of their boss? What he doesn’t expect is for Cody to snap at the waiter for that and request another. Cody doesn’t even acknowledge it once the new waiter takes their order and walks off. 

Darby has thank you on the tip of his tongue but Cody is already talking before he can say much. 

“ I know this seems like a lot but I want you to take some time to consider it-“ 

A good bunch of stacks paper appeared on the table and Darby is a little glad he didn’t have to read all of that. The joys of having friends that could summarize contracts after all. He’s not looking to listen to Cody’s speech instead he’s hoping for something more. He knows he’s playing a dangerous game but that’s basically his job at this point.

“ Why should I sign with you? I mean I have offers from other places too” 

He’s passing the line now, between professional and something else he can’t put his finger on it. He doesn’t know if Cody’s gonna fall into his trap or if he’s gonna give the same bullshit speech he’s heard from other companies about why he should join. Which being honest about the whole thing he’s already narrowed it down he just needs this extra something. 

Something inside him wants to prod and pick at Cody tell he gets it out of him. Maybe he expected more of a fight from Cody because he’s sipping his sweet tea and his eyes are firm on Darby. Darby has to push himself to stare right back, in the process noticing just how hollow Cody’s cheeks can get. He even bobbed his head a few times, he wants to ask where he learned that from but he knows better. 

He might love adrenaline and the taste of almost death but that doesn’t exactly pay the bills that this could. He decides that if he doesn’t sign this contract he’ll surely ask Cody. 

He doesn’t even get his answer because food comes rushing to their table and Cody is saved from answering. In some way Darby feels more relief then anything, he’s not sure he would get a good sort of relief from Cody’s answer. It isn’t till Darby is half way through his way too greasy burger does Cody speak up. 

“ Because we need you Darby, I need you Darby”

Darby almost chokes on his water at that last part. He’s never heard that ever be directed at him before and of course Cody comes around and changes that without a second look. It seems like it’s Cody’s job to make Darby sputter and become a nervous mess, maybe that’s Cody’s job with everyone. Put them in their place before they think they can do more then they’re wanted for. 

He wonders how many more wrestlers have heard the same thing from Cody, he wonders how many turned him down. From the look of his fancy suit, he doubts its many. People like him always seem to get their way, some way or another. 

Just like that Darby is closer to shutting the whole thing down and going home empty handed. The last thing he needed is meaningless words from someone he barely knows. 

“ That’s why I wanna wrestle you” 

Now that isn’t something he’s expecting it makes Cody’s words and actions seem too real. How many people are offered Cody Rhodes to wrestle when they first sign? Its a opportunity he doesn’t think he can skip out on. He knows all too well of the big event Cody has planned and that means he must want to wrestle him at Fyter Fest. 

He never really watched Cody when he worked for the other place but this is different, nobody can ignore Cody at this point in his career. Darby would be stupid if he skipped out on this moment and he knows it all too and maybe Cody does too. 

“ What?” 

Cody looks at him with a different smile this time, a smile that Darby rarely sees from people. Its the smile you give to a kid when they draw you and it’s the smile that makes Darby melt in his seat a bit. He could get used to that smile. That smile feels way too personal and Darby’s almost sure Cody let it spill out by accident. Its one of those smiles reserved for the most important people in his life. 

Not for some twenty year old who’s trying to not die every week. 

“ If you sign, I want to wrestle you. If that’s okay?” 

Holy shit Cody Rhodes is asking him if it’s okay to wrestle him. And he’s dumbly nodding trying to force words out because he truly didn’t expect to get to this point. 

“ Cody?” 

Its taking all confidence he has to make sure his voice doesn’t shake. 

“ Yes?”

The words are making their way out halfway through Cody’s yes and somehow that provides him with even more comfort on his choice.

“ Can I sign it now?” 

The grin is back and now he’s sure he means it because he gives Darby a wink as he goes through and signs every page that needs it. He doesn’t even notice Cody paying for the bill till it’s off and payed for. He’s concentrated on doing his best cursive that he doesn’t even notice Cody standing up either. 

Not till he signs the last sheet does he finally look up and he’s about to ask Cody why he’s so close to him till he kisses his cheek. 

Not the part of his face that has no paint, but the part of his face that’s scattered with white and black. And God, Cody’s lips are so soft and give him tingles even when his lips leave. Who knew a wrestler could have such soft lips? Definitely not Darby. 

He’s frozen in place till Cody gathers the papers and starts walking off but not before Cody whispers light words to him.

“ Welcome to the family, Darby”


End file.
